


Warum Arbeit wichtig ist.

by Empty_Orbit



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Heart Attacks, Herzinfarkt, Hurt/Comfort, Ich schrieb dies statt zu schlafen, wirklich nur Freundschaft, Ärzte sind die schlimmsten Patienten
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Orbit/pseuds/Empty_Orbit
Summary: Es heißt: Ärzte sind die schlimmsten Patienten. Aber weigern sich dann gute Ärzte gar ganz Patient zu sein?Der Herr Professor bekommt einen gesundheitlichen Weckruf.
Relationships: Frank Thiel & Herbert Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke Haller & Frank Thiel, Wilhelmine Klemm & Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Warum Arbeit wichtig ist.

Mozarts Meisterwerk- Die Zauberflöte. 

Wenn dieses Stück in einer neuen Adaption des brillianten Originals in einem der großen, deutschen Opernhäuser aufgeführt wird, sind in der Regel zwei Menschengruppen nicht weit weg. Die Kritiker, welche jeden Funken von Individualismus in der Luft zerfetzen, wie die Königin der Nacht ihre berühmten Staccatos und Menschen, die den Namen Prof. Dr. Dr. Karl Friedrich Boerne tragen. 

Eben dieser wohnte der Premiere in der Kölner Oper bei und ließ seine sonst wohl sehr kritikausstoßende Agenda der genauen Analyse an diesem Abend hinter sich. Der letzte Akt stellte eher eine Meisterprüfung in Bezug der Selbstkontrolle dar. 

Seit geraumer Zeit konnten Zuhörer, hinter dem besagten Professor, eine unruhrige Person beobachten, welche mehrmals ihre Position in den roten Posltermöbeln änderte. Trotz einer wahrlich hinreißenden Performance, verließ diese Person nahezu fluchtartig den Konzertsaal.

Zielstrebig eilte der Professor zu seinem vertrauten, schwarzen Sportwagen, der schon so manches Blitzerfoto ausschmückte. Ein unverständliches, in Gedanken verlorenes Murmeln begleitete jeden Schritt. Gelegentlich kam ein Reiben des linken, in feinstem Stoff versteckten, Armes hinzu. 

Boerne hält Inne und fast sich mit der rechten Hand an den linken Oberarm.  
„Nein...“, ein fast nicht zu hörendes Flüstern.

Die Heimfahrt in der sommerlichen Dämmerung wurde noch schneller als sonst vollzogen. Trotz der rasanten Fahrt, mit offenem Verdeck, begann sich bereits nach den ersten Kilometern ein dünner Schweißfilm auf der Stirn des Professors zu bilden. 

Es gab zwei Orte, die sein Verstand nun für optional betrachtete. Der Mediziner in ihm kämpfte für die gezielte Anfahrt seiner heiligen Hallen, um nötige Tests durchzuführen, die seine schlimme Vermutung bestätigen sollen. Der, mehr oder weniger gesunde, Menschenverstand strebte jedoch das Mobiliar an, welches dem Schlaf dient. Der entscheidene Faktor lag jedoch in der geringeren Wahrscheinlichkeit Menschen zu treffen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er gegen 22Uhr an beiden Orten eintreffen könnte, wenn er es verlangte. Zu dieser Uhrzeit war sein zwergenhaftes, besseres Vietel in der Regel schon zu Hause und er hätte keine Störungen zu erwarten. 

Seine Neugier über die wirkliche Ursache der Symptome der letzten Stunden gewinnt den inneren Kampf und er entschließt sich, seine Kellergewölbe aufzusuchen. 

Als er die Schiebetür öffnet und sich noch leuchtendes Licht auf seiner nassen Stirn spiegelt, wird ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er, die Koryphäe, wohl einen Fehler begangen hat. Als er auch noch zwei verschiedene Stimmen aus seinem Büro enstammen hört, macht sich Verzweiflung breit. Er setzt schon zum Rückzug an, als er ein überraschtes „Professor!“ aus seinem Büro wahrnimmt.

Er dreht sich langsam zu der Scheibe, die den Raum mit Licht durchflutet und blickt erschrocken auf seine Assistentin herab, die es sich doch tatsächlich erlaubt in seinem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.  
Zu allem Überfluss sitzt auch noch sein Nachbar genau auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches und trägt schon wieder dieses provozierende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ihm bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als in den Türrahmen zu treten und diesen diskret als Stütze zu benutzen.

„Sie müssen sich für Ihre Patienten nicht so rausputzen, Boerne. Ich bin zwar nicht vom Fach, aber in der Regel wirft da niemand mehr mit Blicken um sich.“, kommentierte sein Nachbar trocken, während er den schwarzen Smoking beäugt und die schwarze Fliege registriert.  
Dieser Kommentar entlockt seiner Kollegin ein herzhaftes Lachen und Sie fängt sich einen eiskalten Blick ein.

„Das Eis, auf dem Sie sich bewegen, Rumpelstilzchen, ist so dünn, das es nicht mal kleine Zwerge tragen kann.“, er wirft ihr einen Blick über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg zu und fasst sich mögichst unauffällig an den linken Arm, der zunehmen Schmerz ausstrahlt.

Das Lachen verstummt und beide Büroinsassen drehen sich etwas verdutzt zum Professor um. Seine Assistentin hält für ungefähr vier sekunden Blickkontakt, bevor sie sich dem Computer und den Akten vor ihr zuwendet.

„So schlimm kann niemand die Zauberflöte aufführen, dass man solche Laune bekommt.“, sie wirft ihm nun doch einen kuriosen Blick zu. „Was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Haben Sie nicht schon genug Überstunden in dieser Woche gesammelt, Chef? Nicht mal an Ihrem freien Tag bekommen wir Sie von hier weg.“

„Nun das gleiche könnte ich diese illustre, kleine Gesellschaft hier in meinem Büro fragen.“  
Diese Gegenfrage entstammte tatsächlich dem Mangel an wirklichen Argumenten. Die letzte Woche war eine Tortur für das gesamte Team gewesen. Serienmörder, die zeitnahe Opfer androhen, um eine innere psychische Zufriedenheit zu erlangen, sind nicht nur schwer zu fassen, sondern auch ignorant, wenn es um humane Schlafrythmen geht. Selbst ihre werte Frau Staatsanwalt begann sich um die Gesundheit ihrer Truppe zu sorgen nach dem dritten Tag ohne Schlaf. Gestern gelang es jedoch, durch einen Zufallsfund bei der Autopsie, den Täter eindeutig mit seiner eigenen DNA zu überführen. Nun, manche nennen es Zufallsfund, andere jahrelange Erfahrung als Präzisionsgerät der Rechtsmedizin. Der Versuch, seine Assistentin davon zu überzeugen, dass er sehr wohl, ohne freien Tag, noch die Abschlussberichte aller sechs Opfer abtippen konnte, waren kläglich gescheitert. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er Angst vor Alberich bekam, aber an diesem Tag hat er die Flucht ergriffen und schaute nicht zurück.

„Frau Haller gibt mir nur die Abschlussberichte, damit wir den Mist endlich abhaken können. Und warum schleichen Sie hier an Ihrem freien Tag rum? Vermissen Sie uns etwa?“, provozierend funkelte ihn Thiel an. Woher der Herr Kommissar noch die Kraft nahm, nach der Woche noch mit ihm Spielchen zu spielen, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht. Er hat zur Zeit eh ganz andere Probleme.

„Grundgütiger, Thiel. Die Mutmaßung könnte Ihnen so passen. Können Sie mir noch mehr Märchen erzählen?“, er verstärkte den Griff um seinen linken Arm und versuchte die zunehmende Dämpfung der Geräusche zu ignorieren.

„Ich bin lediglich hier, um etwas zu holen, das ich hier vergessen habe.“

„Ihre gute Laune vielleicht?“, kommentierte seine Assistentin beiläufig.

Thiel entlockte es ein kurzes Lachen und er amüsierte sich zusätzlich über den versteinerten Blick seines Nachbarn.

„Was hab‘n Se denn vergessen?“

Seine Gedanken verloren langsam ihren Fokus und er war nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung weitere Fragen zu beantworten. Er drehte sich um 180 Grad und wollte eigentlich in Richtung Labor verschwinden, als er die notwendige Stütze des Türrahmens verlor. Ein unsicherer Schritt nach vorn und eine Hand, die ihr Ziel, den Türrahmen, verfehlte, waren Grund genug, damit sowohl Thiel als auch Frau Haller auf Ihn zueilten. 

Das besorgte „Chef, alles in Ordnung?!“ von seiner Assistentin nahm er nur noch wie durch Watte wahr. Er spürt die stützenden Hände von Thiel an seinen Schultern, als er versucht Worte zu formen. 

Seine rechte Hand fliegt förmlich zu der linken Seite seiner Brust, während er den Boden nur noch wie durch ein Schlüsselloch näher kommen sieht. 

„Boerne!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin böse… ich weiß. Ich hätte es nicht vermutet, aber ich schaue auf die Uhr und sehe 4:12. Mein Schlafrythmus ist also ebenfalls so gestört, wie der Abstand in dem hier Kapitel kommen werden :) Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
